User talk:-Formic-
Formic!? Are you Formic on the boards? If so, HI! Wait, you're Formic on the boards!? I'm maestro35, co-owner of maestro35-kojac29, if you've heard of it. Willr2d213 over here started a wiki for fan stories about LEGO Universe. Will imported the beginnings of many of the stories, but is away in England at the moment. Not permitted to go on MBs myself, I can't update any of the stories, so we've got some old ones. Could you please come over and do the honors of updating your story? Many thanks! I saw it, I should have it fully up to date in about week or so. It will just take a while to post all of the Chapters. Also, I will post Chapters at the same time there and on the Boards in the future, so if the mods block my post it will still go through. And lol, I am Formic on the Boards. -Formic- 15:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome, thanks! :D Besides, it's another crowd for your story. Formic is a pretty cool guy isn't he? It's cool to see him around these parts. Kryiptuun 03:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but I've never heard of him beyond his story. Well, I might have seen him on the boards a few times... I just don't really know him well enough. Hopefully, that will change as he becomes more involved in the wiki, though. ;D I have this strange tactic where if you want to get someone famous's attention, you've gotta do something really stupid or really strange. As extreme as you can get. You'll pass their mark as the normal average hyped fan who wont stop begging to add you to their friendlist, but somebody, well, stranger. Even though you stick out like a sore thumb, you still stick out, and that gives you more of an opportunity to get to know the famous person, and distinguish yourself from the average fan. Thankfully, we haven't gotten to the point where I use that tactic yet. :P JK, I wouldn't use that on anyone unless they are REALLY famous. ]:D Lol, if anyone wants to friend me in game, just do so. If my list is full, just send me some mail. -Formic- 15:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) And thanks, Haxorz! I didn't know you were on the wiki. -Formic- 15:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Help It's been over a year since I've done any edits on any Wiki, and I forget how to do a lot of the stuff I used to know. Like, how do I delete the welcome message, and is there a tutorial anywhere? Thanks, any help would be appreciated! -Formic- 15:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I dont know either. I'm new. :P satlmd 16:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC)\ You want the welcome message removed? Tutorial? Thanks! Whoever posted that... :P 23:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) hehe that was me Drigle 23:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks. LOL, I wasn't logged in when I posted there either! -Formic- 23:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Formic? Glad to see you on! [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 04:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sig and Picture... I'd like to get a custom sig and picture. Any ideas for me? -Formic- 22:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lego Universe Wiki:Request-a-sig and . I'm working hard on an easy way to make signatures at w:c:legouniversestories:Lego Universe stories Wiki:Signatures. So far, I've got one template there to use, but it's pretty good! ;) I made myself a sig! It's boring, yes, but it links to both my story and talk page! -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 14:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) HA! I've got FIVE templates now! :D Worked hard on 'em last knight and got them done. Probably quite a few more coming... Awesome! I'll have to check that out! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 19:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I jsut saw them! Nice job on that! :D I was always wondering why most users here had the same style sig... :P Now all I need is a good picture... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 19:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I got a nice Bat Lord pic... :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 19:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You mean the style sig I have? That was my design. :D I should have mentioned that I knew you designed it... Anyways, I think it's cool! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 23:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) File Diving! Hey, Formic! Do you know how to file-dive? I just found out how! satlmd 14:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can access Locale. I've never been able to get to Ivantest, though. -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 15:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it your computer? Or do you just not know how? satlmd 15:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I don;t know how. :P -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 17:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Well, first off, do you use a Mac or PC? satlmd 17:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) PC -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 17:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Great! One moment. satlmd 17:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) This is how: Open up the start menu, and click "Computer" on the right hand side. A smaller window will pop up. On the left hand side, click "Local Disc (C:)" Then click the folder labeled "Program files." After that, click the folder labeled "LEGO Universe." Then click the folder labeled "Client." To get to ivantest, instead of clicking on the folder labeled "Locale," click on the folder labeled "Res." Then click on the document labeled "Ivantest." That is how! satlmd 17:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've gotten there before, but I don't know what to open it with. Like Photo Viewer, Word, Etc. -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 18:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Open it with Microsoft Word. satlmd 20:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I'm doing it right. I'm getting random symbols, with word in it sometimes. -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Try opening it with a text editor like Notepad++, or even just the default Notepad program that comes with your computer. You'll still get a lot of gibberish, the key is sorting through it to find readable info. Jamesster.LEGO 21:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks, Jamesster! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 22:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I just opened it up... Lots os random stuff, but some other stuff as well. I saw references toa Kracken, among other things. -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 22:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Some Set Up Help... Maestro35, how did you make a Sandbox Page? I'd like one so I can practice some skills. Also, I read the tutorial on Templates, from the WikiHelp Wiki. It was very vague, and I was hoping someone could explain it a bit to me. it sounds fun doing real programming! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 23:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Go to User:-Formic-/Sandbox. Have fun!! :) Thanks! Man, I am asking lots os really beginner questions... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 23:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've got something there, if you want to see it, just look... But, I'm having a problem: I can't do links! I'm trying to have the "-For" lead to my talk page, and the "mic-" lead to my story. Any suggestions? And, I know I could get a sig from the sig shop, I just want to make my own, as it will improve my Wiki Editing Skills, and give me a custom sig. :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 00:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) And lol, I just noticed neither of the links in the sig I have now work. :P And my time that it shows here is way off. It thinks i'm four hours ahead! :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 00:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) How to work inside links: text to display How coloring works: text (helpful link) How sizing works: text How to work outside links: text to display How fonts work: text Tags: If you don't want the wiki markup tags to be used ( '' '' ' ', etc.), use . Hope this helps! :) Thanks so much! :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 13:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is weird. -Formic- Exactly copied from what you made for me. This is really weird... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 14:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I made a smaller one for ya. Thanks! :D I must be the most annyoing new user ever... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) -Formic- I used control c control v, and it comes up like this! On the edit screen it looks fine, and on my snadbox, it looks fine! I'm really sorry to trouble you again, but why does it change? Also, thanks for being a mentor for me! :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC)